Algo de excitacion
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Tweek, sin temblor ni miedo alguno, acerco de nuevo sus labios a los de Craig y los volvió a besar.  Twaig  Tweek x Craig  y lemmon


Otra vez yo :333

E aqui mi primer lemmon... que suerte que es mi cuarto fic; ya despues de esto pueden pedrearme si quieren XDXD por favor... no lo hagan DDD:

Lo mas probable es que sea un MIERDA, ya que nunca habia escrito lemmon, y no es Creek, es Twaig; me entraron ganas y escribi de estos dos... por cierto el titulo... no se me ocurrio nada mejor TTWTT perdon.

Este fic se lo dedico a Gabi17 por ese hermoso capitulo que me hizo en CC (para los que no hallan leido "canciones creek" se los recomiendo :3) eres la mejor :33

Declaimer: South Park no me pretenece, le pertenese a Trey y Matt

Advertencias: Ah... lemmon?

Sin mas le dejo que lean ;3

**Algo de excitación**

La noche chocaba fría en South Park.

Ya toda la ciudad estaba en el quinto sueño, ecepto dos sombras, caminando por la acera.

Un moreno y un rubio.

Su movilización era lenta y algo forzada.

Uno de ellos se sentía flotar, pero sabia bien que muerto, no estaba.

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Gah! Craig, al fin despiertas- dijo el rubio con alegría mientras movía suavemente sus hombros para acomodar al pelinegro que apoyaba su cabeza en ellos.

- Tweek… estas temblando…- dijo Craig en un hilillo de voz, se sentía muy débil- si deseas… yo camino…- pero el pelinegro fue interrumpido por la voz de Tweek.

- Yo tiemblo siempre…- hablo el rubio divertido- no me molesta ¡ngn! cargarte, aun siendo delgado, tengo ¡ack! algo de fuerza- el chico tembloroso soltó una risita suave.

Craig hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo ya que se sentía cansado.

Eso no paso desapercibido por Tweek, el cual solo suspiro, siempre era lo mismo.

Craig era un buscapleitos y siempre molía a la gente a golpes, aunque terminaba muy mal herido.

- Ya llegamos- decía el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo izquierdo la llave de su casa, aun cargando a Craig en su espalda.

- Gracias, Tweekers- dijo Craig mientra levantaba levemente la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek entro lentamente a su cuarto mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

Oscuro

Se iba directo a su cama, en eso distinguió algo encima de esta.

Aterrado iba a gritar pero se acuerda de alguien y se da cuenta que el "algo" era una persona, aunque no cualquier persona…

- Craig…- susurra el rubio mirando el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Vendado; algunos moretones resaltaban en su piel de porcelana.

Tweek sintió mucha rabia hacia los idiotas que lo lastimaron, dañar tan fina figura.

Se acerco hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, aun mirando a Craig.

El pelinegro era de una figura demasiado… perfecta.

Una figura tan hermosa.

A Tweek se le calentaron las mejillas al pensar eso.

Lo vio de largo, Craig era un tanto mas alto que el, pero era igual de delgado.

- "No se ha abrigado"- pensó el rubio al notar que Craig no estaba más que con ropa ligera…

Se inclino lo suficiente para poder coger la sabana que se hallaba detrás de Craig, giro su rostro levemente y quedo pegado cara a cara con el durmiente rostro del pelinegro.

Las mejillas se le volvieron a sonrojar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba contorneando los labios de Craig con sus delgados dedos.

- Craig…- volvió a susurrar el rubio posesionándose encima del pelinegro y dejándose llevar junto sus labios con los suyos.

A Tweek le dio un pequeño respingon al darse cuenta que su amigo se removió debajo suyo, pero no le importo…

Ya no podía parar.

- Tweek?...- pregunto Craig al sentirse separado de los labios de Tweek, apenas y podía abrir los ojos, aun seguía débil.

Curiosamente, Tweek ni se movió de su posición y su mirada verdosa choco con la oscura de Craig, solo teniendo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana del rubio.

Tweek, sin temblor ni miedo alguno, acerco de nuevo sus labios a los de Craig y los volvió a besar.

Craig en un inicio trata de separarlo, pero su fuerza estaba echa mierda y Tweek no era nada debilucho.

Tweek muerde levemente el labio inferior de Craig y este abre la boca queriendo protestar, pero el rubio no le da tiempo de hacerlo por que (aprovechando el descuido del pelinegro) introdujo su lengua en la boca del más alto y comenzó a explorar todo a su paso.

Tweek acerco su mano por encima del pantalón de Craig, en la zona del miembro y comenzó a sobar suave y sensualmente.

- ¡Ngn!- El gemido de Craig es ahogado por los labios del rubio.

Tweek se separa de Craig por falta de aire y jadeando, Craig se halla de la misma forma.

El ojiverde seguia acariciando la zona del moreno mientras este ahogaba gemidos, hasta que el rubio, ya arto, mete su mano dentro del pantalón de Craig y comienza a masturbarlo.

- T-Tweek ahhh…- no puedo aguantar el gemido y el rubio sonríe dulcemente ante esto.

El ojiverde lleva su mirada a los botones de su ropa y con la mano libre comienza a desabrocharse dificultosamente la camisa, pero unas delgadas y finas manos sostienen la suya y la aparatan con suavidad, haciendo estas la labor de desabrochar.

Tweek levanta la cabeza mirando a Craig, el cual le sonreía con cierta timidez.

Entonces Tweek saca la mano del pantalón de Craig y con ayuda de la otra, comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones, provocando un sonrojo en el pelinegro.

Después de que el pelinegro terminase de desabrochar la camisa de Tweek, se sintió algo sorprendido.

Tweek podía verse delgado y todo eso, pero tenia unos brazos levemente musculosos, aunque no lo suficiente para arruinar su pequeña y delgada figura.

- "De seguro el boxeo"- piensa el pelinegro, ampliando mas su sonrisa, divertido.

Tweek termino de desvestir al pelinegro y viceversa, a diferencia Craig, Tweek lo hizo rápido y ayudo al pelinegro a terminar su trabajo, después de todo… Craig aun estaba algo cansado.

El rubio tembloroso se inclina mientras coloca las piernas de Craig sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolas con sus manos, para que se apoyen ahí y el pelinegro suelta un quejido de dolor; aun le dolía el cuerpo por la brutal pelea que tubo.

Tweek comenzó a temblar pensando que le había echo daño a Craig, pero se tranquilizo al recibir una sonrisa de parte de este.

- ¿E-estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio aun temeroso.

Craig asiente con la cabeza y acerca sus manos al rostro del rubio, pidiendo que se acerque.

Tweek obedece y recibe un beso lleno de pasión de parte del pelinegro, dando a entender que podía proseguir.

Tweek aun seguía siendo virgen por lo cual no sabia muy bien como iba la cosa, así que recordó lo que le comento su amigo…

Kenny McCormick, quien gustoso también le ofrecía la practica, pero este se negaba siempre, solo había alguien a quien le daría su virginidad.

Craig Tucker.

- Gah! Craig ¿eres virgen?- OK eso si estuvo fuera de lugar.

Craig abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido por la pregunta y aun con un sonrojo en las mejillas…sin darse cuenta que el rubio había quitado su mano derecha de la pierna de este y estaba lamiendo sus propios dedos.

- Si… ¿pero para que…?- Craig no pudo continuar con su pregunta, ya que sintió como el rubio rozaba la yema de su dedo medio con su entrada.

Esta acción hizo que Craig sintiese un respingon por toda la columna y por inercia lleva su mano a las verdes sabanas que cubrían el colchón de la amplia cama y la apretó con suavidad, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Tweek al posicionar su dedo medio sobre la entrada del más alto, introdujo su dedo suavemente… Vaya, Craig si que era estrecho, eso probaba que lo que decía es verdad, aun era virgen.

Lo haría con cuidado y suavidad.

Craig aprieta mas la sabana al sentir el dedo del rubio moviéndose en su interior, aguantando los gemidos de dolor para no espantar al rubio.

Segundos después, el dolor pasó a ser placer y otro gemido de Craig es lo que avisa a Tweek que puede introducir el segundo dedo.

Lleva su dedo índice y lo introduce, esta vez de un modo más rápido y ansioso.

Después de un rato preparando la entrada, Tweek se acerca lentamente y le da un beso en la frente a Craig.

- ¿Estas ¡ngn! listo?- pregunta del rubio, para asegurarse que Craig este de acuerdo.

- Si…- dijo suavemente Craig.

Tweek quita ambos dedos de la entrada del pelinegro y vuelve a posicionar su mano sosteniendo la pierna de este.

Acerca sus caderas, para que su miembro rozase la entrada de Craig.

Tweek lo miro y Craig asintió.

Y así Tweek fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro, con un movimiento suave, para no herir a Craig.

Este apretó mas las sabanas y la almohada soltando gemidos mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor y placer que sentía.

- Y-ya esta ¡ngn!- informa Tweek al meter por completo su miembro en la entrada.

Ahora solo esperaría a que Craig se acostumbrase al dolor.

Ambos seguían respirando agitados y realmente excitados ya que…

No estaban solos en la casa…

- Cariño- llamo la señora Tweak- ¿ya están dormidos?

Ambos chicos permanecen callados, para que creyera que la respuesta era SI.

Después de ya no escuchar los llamados, Tweek decidió seguir…

Suavemente comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo con delicadeza al pelinegro y este soltaba uno que otro gemido fuerte.

De pronto, se escuchan pisadas subir las escaleras; seguro lo señores Tweak.

Tweek en la desesperación, cubre con una mano la boca de Craig, lo cual impide que este suelte otro gemido.

Pero ellos ya estaban los suficientemente excitados para parar.

Tweek continúo con sus movimientos aun sin quitar la mano de la boca del pelinegro.

- ¡ngn!- el rubio hacia lo posible para no soltar algún gemido, se mordía el labio con delicadeza para ahogarlos.

- mgm!- para Craig era mas sencillo ya que el era silenciado, pero aun así trataba de aguantar algunos.

Las embestidas llegaban fuerte, ya que los dos estaban realmente excitados, aun más por el echo de que podrían descubrirlos en cualquier momento.

Las pisadas se dirigían hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse; los señores Tweak habían entrado a su respectiva alcoba.

Ya no había moros en la costa.

Tweek (sin detener las envestidas) quito su mano de la boca de Craig y este tomo aire.

Craig comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las del rubio, haciendo el movimiento más rápido y más sensual.

Ambos ya sentían el orgasmo llegar, pero, ¿por que no hacer que se apresure?

Tweek lleva su mano izquierda al miembro de Craig y vuelve a masturbarlo con gran maestría (aunque no la tuviera).

- ngn! T-Tweek, me… vengo- decía Craig entre jadeos y derramando lagrimas por las embestidas, ya no dolorosas, si no realmente placenteras.

- Y-yo también ¡ngn!- aviso el rubio.

- Ahhh!- soltó un fuerte gemido pelinegro al venirse; Tweek sintió el semen en su mano y lo lamió, en ese momento…

- ngn ahhh!- Tweek también se vino, dentro del pelinegro.

De un rápido movimiento, el rubio saco su miembro de la entrada de Craig y se recostó a su costado jadeando.

Craig al ya no sentir el miembro dentro de él, se recostó, viendo directamente a Tweek, también jadeando.

El rubio lleva su temblorosa mano a las sabanas y cubre ambos cuerpos con ella, recibiendo "gracias" de Craig.

Esperaron un rato a que regularizara su respiración y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos.

Carajo! Habían tenido sexo! Que alguien diga algo por favor!

- Tweek…- iba a empezar Craig.

- Gah! te amo Craig- fue directo el rubio, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejilla.

- Eso ya lo se, tu no eres de las personas que tiene…- Craig se incomodo un poco con la siguiente palabra que diría- sexo… con cualquier persona.

- Tu ngn! tampoco- continuo el rubio.

Craig asintió con la cabeza.

- Te amo Tweek- le dijo Craig para cercar sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, ahora novio, mientras se abrazaban.

En medio del beso, Tweek acerco su mano derecha al rostro de Craig y le limpio un rastro de lágrima que tenia en su mejilla.

Después de esta acción ambos se sonrieron y cayeron dormidos.

Aun abrazados.

-o-o-o-o-

Un rubio se levantaba de su cama algo acalorado…

Mierda! ¿Por que tenia que recordar su primera vez con Craig?

De un rápido movimiento se quedo sentado en su cama y miro de bajo de su sabana.

…

Otra vez ¡mierda!…

De un salto salio corriendo a su baño.

_Una media hora masturbándose después._

Tweek regresaba a su cuarto ya… ¿calmado? Y se iba a preparar para un baño.

Era sábado, sus padres estaban en la cafetería y el tenia una cita muy importante en una hora.

Con el amor de su vida y novio…

Craig Tucker.

FIN…

Mierda! le doy la razon a la que se quejo que Word es una perra, es cierto, te hace creer que escribiste mucho y realmente no es nada TTWTT

OK gracias a todo por leer y perdon por un fic tan malo; aunque por ser mi primer lemmon dire:

Estoy orgullosa :3

Por fiiiis, ¿reviews? Apoyan a la causa de ukear a su seme favorito ;3 ¿cual es el suyo? :3

Nos leemos 8333


End file.
